Confessions of a Hiddlestoner
by Janyx XVII
Summary: "I've committed the most unforgiving of crimes." With her first book being adapted into a movie, Thea finds herself pulled into the spotlight. With problems popping up everywhere on set, Thea needs to find new strength in herself to be able to take the steps toward Tom Hiddleston. Can she do it? Or will her self-doubt keep her from it all? OC x Tom Hiddleston. M for later chaps.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

I have committed the most unforgiving of crimes. I will not pretend I am innocent. Yes, I, Athena 'Thea' Thompson, did it. However, I wanted to let you, my fellow Hiddlestoners, know the truth about the events that lead to this unforgiving crime.

As I sit here at my computer, I am trying to sort out how I could let something like this happen. Some, if not most of you, would nonchalantly pass it off as 'Oh, girl. It's Tom Hiddleston! You didn't have much of a choice.' On any other occasion, in any other situation, I would've agreed with you, but that's not the case.

Before I get ahead of myself, I blame Alexander Graham Bell for all of this. That's right! He just had to invent a telephone, didn't he! If I've throw you, let me explain. My story starts with a phone call from Kenneth Branagh. I know, right. Me. First-time best-selling author of Inflicted Kisses gets a call from such an amazing, talented, just so…gah.

Apparently, my book was on the forefront of all other things in Hollywood. I swear it seems like everything was being made into a movie, but I digress. Ken was calling to inform little city girl, me, that he would be in charge of the direction of my book. Though I thought this was great, I had already heard the announcement over the news. So, after stumbling over myself to speak, I wished him all the best and prepared for him to say, 'That is all.' He thanked me but went on to say he wanted me to be there on set helping him with the film.

I dropped the phone. Me. On set. With famous people. Hell, nah! Shuuu, I had kept my appearance away from the public for a reason. I didn't want unknown faces following me all the time to see what color my sugar packet for my coffee was. I didn't want random people popping up in my life to see if they could connect me with that one person on the train 'cause I smiled at him. Only two people had known I was writing a book and they wouldn't have told, even if tortured. May God rest my parents' souls. So, to quote Littlefoot: 'Nope, nope, nope.'

I picked up the phone ready to decline only to find that Ken had hung up. What the…! I hung up. I wrote it off as a prank call from someone at the publishing company, or a potentially dead fictional teen. But, sure enough, he called back around dinner time and I was forced to take this as a serious offer. He said he understood my wish to keep my identity secret. He had a plan.

You can't tell but I'm shaking my head. Think back to every film or book where a character said they had a plan…Now, think of the result. Yeah. I told him I'd think about it but agreed figuring I could use the experience for another story. Curse my inner writer, but this is how it started. A sandwich of paper, Alexander Graham Bell, and a talented man.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to those who subscribed and left reviews. I'm going to try to get these out at least once or twice a month so bare with me. Love you all and enjoy.**

**Note: Anything said by the narrator will be put in 3 *'s**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

***"My story starts in New York, with me sitting at a table outside the lobby's café. I was frantically scribbling in the rough draft script in front of me, my cup of coffee cooling just beyond it. My "best friend" Leena yammering away in my ear about something I don't even care to recall. It was my first day in the big apple and had already been stressful."***

Thea tapped the table as she read. The music playing through her headphones into one ear helped drown some of the noise coming from inside the lobby. New York was as active as she imagined it would be and loved it. She would have loved to explore the city more but Ken had sent the script to her two weeks ago and deadlines needed to be met.

Thea giggled to herself. Never did she think that she would be so worried about finishing a deadline for Kenneth Branagh, but miracles do happen. His excitement about her joining the project still floored her and after his call he insisted that she relocate to the big apple, temporarily, before joining him on set as his assistant.

"Ugh. Would you stop smiling. It's annoying."

Thea looked up at the scowling blond sitting with her at the table. Leena Cassidy sat with her perfectly-make-up-covered face scrunched in her disapproval of someone else having fun when she wasn't.

"It's bad enough that you're ignoring me. You have to audacity to kidnap me to this city and be smiling about it," Leena said, flipping her long hair.

'Big word with four syllables. I wonder if she needs some ice,' Thea thought, suppressing a smile. She was forever quoting movie lines. "Didn't you ask to come when I told you this was for work?"

Leena waved her hand dismissingly. "What exactly am I supposed to do here?"

"Go see a show or something," Thea said, going back to her reading.

"I hate theatre."

Thea rolled her eyes, looking back up. "Well, call Justin. Maybe you two can go out."

Leena continued to scan the lobby. "I'm not talking to him. He left me."

"Technically, he left to work as a stage manager. He said he was working the musical tonight."

Leena's frown deepened. "The point is I want nothing to do with him. Why are you talking to him? " She turned to Lena. "Did I give you permission to talk to my ex? And what's with your attitude?"

Thea kept her mouth shut. Though she had invited Leena to come with her, she didn't like the girl at all. Leena, in high school had been the shallowest, known to be the most jealous, and worst example of a "friend" or human. Thea recalled a time in her senior year, when Leena had invited her to a party and when Leena's parents came home early she had said that the drugs and drinks were Thea's idea. Thankfully, Leena's parents weren't as dumb as Leena thought and after some digging they found out the truth. Thea parents still forbade her to hang out with Leena again.

The years after high school passed and Thea forgot about it, until her mother's death when Leena showed back up. Needing someone to talk to, she gave Leena another chance. Then six months ago…Thea mentally shook herself. Not here.

Thea chugged her cold coffee and went back to her work. "Look, he's going to be working the show tonight and ask since we were in town will we come. I bought tickets so do you wanna go?"

"Didn't you hear me. I hat-well hello, handsome?"

Thea looked up at Leena. Leena eyes were sparkling, chest up and out, and tummy sucked in.

'Poor guy,' Thea thought as she turned to look at who had caught Leena's attention. Thea didn't really care but anyone who could get Leena to shut up midsentence was worth a look.

She didn't see anyone impressive until her eyes saw the group of girls gathered around a tall man. She recognized him, immediately. Tom Hiddleston. A wave of something she couldn't recognize went through her.

"Sexy, isn't he?"

Thea dragged her eyes away and looked at the waitress that was replacing her coffee with a fresh cup.

"Who is he?" Leena purred.

The waitress looked shockingly at Leena then turned to Thea. "She's joking, right?"

Thea giggled. "Non-Hiddlestoners just don't understand."

The waitress smiled.

"Hiddlewhat?" Leena asked.

Thea and the waitress giggled.

"Who is he?" Leena demanded.

The waitress looked down at her. "Name's Tom Hiddleston. Best actor period. Heard he's going to the musical tonight."

"Tom Hiddleston, huh?"

Thea felt the wave go through her again, but it was stronger and there was something slightly primitive about it.

'Jealousy?' she thought looking back at the thinning group around Tom, 'Nope.'

"Oh my god, He's coming this way." Leena and the waitress said in unison.

The waitress scurried off. Thea leaned back in her seat and watched Leena primp. Leena was also the type to get what she wanted when she wanted by any means necessary, another factor that annoyed Thea.

Tom reached the stand to the gated off café area and order. Thea watched him wonder in to a seat just off to her left. Leena leaned forward scoping him out.

"Tom Hiddleston?" Leena called softly.

Tom looked up from his seat. Thea saw him trying to place Leena's face but coming up short he smiled. "Hello."

He got out of his seat and came over.

'Wow, he's tall,' Thea thought, tilting her head.

Leena outstretched her hand. "We've never met. My name is Leena Cassidy."

The moment their hands touched, Thea had the urge to smack Leena's hand off and scrub Tom's clean. 'Ok, Thea. Chill.'

"It's very nice to meet you," said Tom.

"And this is my assistant, Thea."

Thea took that moment to slowly sit up straight, 'No, she didn't!'

Thea masked every emotion that wasn't civil from her face, turned and shook Tom's waiting hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Hiddleston."

He chuckled, "Tom is fine." He looked down at the closed script, "Are you in the theatre?"

Leena jumped in, "Yes, I'm practicing for an audition. Thea's being nice enough to help me."

Thea released his hand. She could swear she hear the words coming out of Leena's mouth but couldn't believe she wasn't correcting them with her fist.

The waiter came back with Tom's order. He paid then turned back to them. "Well, ladies. It was very nice meeting you both."

Leena smiled. "You too. I hope we will get to see each other at the show tonight."

Thea watched again as he tried to place her but failed, "Yes, it will be a pleasure to see you both there."

He looked at Thea before turning and heading to the elevators.

"Are you kidding me!?" Thea started at Leena.

Leena shrugged. "I know. It won't be long before he's mine."

Thea tensed. 'What is happening here? Did I really just let this gir-'

Before she could finish her thought, she grabbed the script and jumped out of the way as Leena was water hit with a splash of water. In disbelief, Leena turned to the source. The waitress from earlier stood with a tray of drinks in her hand and a glass tipped over on it.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't-"

"How dare you!"

Others turned to see what was going on.

"Don't think you are going to get away with this!" Leena spat then stormed off trailing water behind her.

The waitress put the tray down and began wiping up the mess, tears in her eyes. The people around her watched for a few seconds then went back to their business. A manager come over and spoke with Thea, who had been suppressing a laugh, offering to let her off the bill.

"Thank you and don't worry about her. It's just water," Thea said, digging into her pocket.

The waitress finished the clean-up and Thea pulled out the first bill she felt.

"And here," Thea said, giving the waitress a $100 bill. "Try not to be so clumsy in the future."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
